Dreadful Ones
The Dreadful Ones are a pantheon of god-like entities, who travel the stars in search of worlds to ruin and corrupt. While the pantheon consists of 21 known Dreadful Ones, there is said to be millions, if not billions, of them scattered through the universe. The Dreadful Ones do not have a homeworld or a pocket universe-based home. Instead, they each drift endlessly through space on their own individual paths. Despite this, they are not against helping each other if necessary. Dreaded Ones, while spread throughout the universe, seem to use the Triangulum Galaxy as their base of operations, as that is the location of their primary leader. Properties of a Dreadful One The Dreadful Ones, as their name implies, give off an aura of dread and despair. While nowhere near as powerful as a Titan, the Dreadful Ones are still capable of extreme power of their own, specifically in their numbers and capability of influencing the minds of mortal creatures. Origin The Dreadful Ones have no known origin, though many theories can be made. Known Dreadful Ones As said above, the Dreadful Ones are extremely numerous in number, with 21 currently known. Ingh'Thklan Ingh'Thklan (also going by titles such as "The Dreadful Prime" and "The Ultimate One") is the primary leader of the Dreadful Ones. It is described as a "living, breathing horror." Mghn-Rha Mghn-Rha is described as a "feral god," in that It is nowhere near as intelligent as Its cousins. Instead, It is little more than a savage hound with god-like qualities. Ogggth Ogggth is regarded as the most hostile of the Dreadful Ones, with a sadistic personality and a truely sick sense of humor. Still, It is dictated by the laws of the Dreadful Ones, and does not actively seek to cause chaos out of spite. T'gu T'gu is often regarded as "The Chaotic Innocence," in that, despite following the laws and ideas of the Dreadful Ones, It has the mindset and personality of a curious 8-year-old child. Nyr'Staal Nyr'Staal is often regarded as a "lieutenant of chaos," going by the title "Knight of the Prime." When confronted in battle, Ingh'Thklan will always call upon Nyr'Staal for assistance first. Dis-Themdas Dis-Themdas is widely considered to be one of the weakest of the Dreadful Ones, acting as little more than a grunt and messanger rather than a full-on bringer of chaos. Fwe'nogu Fwe'nogu, in appearance, resembles a rotting corpse of a fish. Still, It is a force to be reckoned with, even when It is alone. Chul-Naket Chul-Naket is a mindless abomination, often regarded as a "mindless slave." This helped It earn the title of "The Prime Servant." Vur Mahet Vur Mahet is easily the most mysterious of the Dreadful Ones, resembling an odd cross between an insect and a Jack-in-the-Box toy. Still, Its intelligence is beyond comprehension. St'haahu St'haahu is often regarded as a "sentient weapon" of the Dreadful Ones, earning it the title of "The Brute Force of the Prime." Little is known about St'haahu's level of intelligence, though one could imagine it is fairly high due to Its skillful battle tactics. Gith Mul Gith Mul is considered to be the most intelligent of the Dreadful Ones. While not omnicient, Gith Mul still knows a great deal about the universe and how it works. M'Lignath M'Lignath is considered to be one of the most insane of the Dreadful Ones, often finding Itself ripping through astroid fields just for the sake of breaking stuff. Unrtah Unrtah is a Dreadful One of considerable might. Unlike Its cousins, who drift aimlessly through space, Unrtah makes Its home on a large asteroid within an asteroid belt. Sheek'rhaak Sheek'rhaak seems to resemble a nightmarish bird-like creature, with three beaks and a pair of feathered wings. It flies through space in an everlasting search for a planet to call home. Nill Kuuhlis Nill Kuuhlis is a creature that can only be described as a "kraken of the stars," with a body made up of several powerful tentacles and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Migig Migig, unlike Its cousins, has no true form. Instead, It is a being who's body is made up of a transparent ooze-like substance. The ooze seems to be able to make certain shapes, as Migig also appears to posess a pair of sharp claws. Vimm-Lurath Vimm-Lurath is known for Its several arms and legs, crawling through space and on the surface of planets with incredible speed and agility. Zixi'Ragim Zixi'Ragim is known as the "Ancient One," supposedly surpassing even Ingh'Thklan in age. Still, It is a noble being among Its cousins, and is not against giving truly helpful advice to those in need. Regardless, It also hunters for chaos, and will take away life as quickly as It gives advice. Sogg Sogg is an obese being, known as the "God of Gluttony." Unlike Its cousins, Sogg actively seeks worlds so that It can devour its inhabitants. Tigranh Tigrahn, much like Sogg, is also a horrible glutton. Unlike Sogg, however, Tigranh has been rumored to devour entire planets from the inside out. Whether this is true or not is unknown. Mwn-Thikiel Mwn-Thikiel is often regarded as a "god of sorrow," as It is in an eternal sobbing. Unlike most of Its cousins, who posess nightmarish forms, Mwn-Thikiel is a relatively normal-looking being, though It is not without Its own horrific details. Category:Articles by User:Mac.buz52